Tick Tock Goes the Beat of a Heart
by a kiss of winter
Summary: She was just another ghoul. He'd be gone anyway, plus he was a taken manster. She had to get over it. Besides... robots weren't supposed to feel emotion, anyway. [Robecca x Clawd, oneshot]


_**author's note:** PROM IS FINALLY HERE AND I AM A VERY HAPPY CAMPER SO I GOT BACK INTO THE FANFIC MOOD - HERE'S SOMETHING FOR MY OTP_

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

**Tick Tock Goes the Beat of a Heart**

_**-xoxo-**_

Robecca pursed her lips in thought and tilted her head to the side as she looked around the catacombs. The decorations were in order, everything was assorted out fairly well and all in all, it was going according to plan for the most part. She felt proud of herself, what with being a part of this whole party-planning committee. Catrine had done a fangtastic job with the decor and Draculaura was in charge of guests, leaving Robecca with the simplest part, making sure it flowed together nicely with the other parts of the plan.

After all, prom was a huge event, there was no chance of messing up.

She chewed on the end of her pen absentmindedly and listened to tunes on her iCoffin, trying to double and triple check everything on her list.

Deuce and Rochelle had volunteered to make food while Holt, Operetta and Catty were in charge of rocking the house with every genre of music. Skelita and Clawdeen were still busy making the finishing touches on the last few decorations, because they insisted that they were far from done.

Finally, of course, there was the nominees for Prom King & Queen were Cleo and Deuce, Ghoulia and Slow-Moe, Heath and Abbey, and Clawd and Draculaura.

A small smile twitched on Robecca's expression as she checked off the last few things on her list.

She got up from her seat, and gave the catacombs one last look see. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. Prom was sure to be perfect.

With a confident grin, Robecca was satisfied with her work for the day. She fished her iCoffin out of her skirt pocket and began fiddling with the buttons. If only her friends had taken more time to teach her how to use this cursed contraption. Raunchy pop songs that weren't her type mixed in with boring classical music and heavy metal buzzed through the shuffled playlist her friends had made for her, and Robecca was only content with her music choice until she finally settled on a modern day cover of a Bitels song.

The catchy rhythm of the song was easy to pick up on, and Robecca found herself humming along to it.

"_How could I dance with another when I saw her standing there~_" she softly sang.

However, her contentment was quickly disturbed as she jumped in surprise when she turned around and, oddly enough, saw a certain someone standing there.

Clawd smirked, and leaned up against the door. "You're not part of the prom entertainment?" he teased.

Robecca felt her faceplates heat up as she fumbled with the technology device and turned off the music. She removed her earbuds and released a nervous chuckle. "I'm not singing, if that's what you're implying," she playfully shot back.

"Actually, it'd be pretty cool to have you set off some fireworks and fly around or whatever," Clawd replied.

"I might," she mused, as she twirled an ebony curl around one of her copper fingers. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Off to practice some SKRM," he said, with a smile as he held up his gym bag. "The championships are in a month, you know."

Robecca let out a surprised gasp. "Really?!" she said. "Good heavens, how could I have forgotten?" She looked back to her checklist and flipped through the papers. Everything and anything was related to prom, but nothing at all for the sport she just so happened to coach part-time. She groaned and facepalmed. "How many practices have I missed?"

Clawd laughed. "Only a few, don't worry," he assured. "Besides, we're gonna kick ass and take names."

Robecca blinked slowly at his sudden vulgar language. She still wasn't used to teenagers being so blunt in this century. "Wonderful!" she finally said, with a smile. "What's the game plan?"

Clawd gave a nonchalant shrug. "The same thing we use every year," he admitted. "Rochelle said we should add in a few twists, just to make sure the teams don't try to one up us, though. She was thinking maybe we should learn some new techniques."

"Or, pull out old tricks and make them seem new," Robecca suggested, with a playful grin. "I'll be sure to stop by the next match."

"That'd be cool," Clawd mused, as he looked at her clipboard. "You've been getting involved a lot lately."

She nodded. "I figured that I might as well do something beneficial with my time and try to search through other branches of high school life."

He smiled thoughtfully. "I tried doing that," he explained, with a soft laugh. "Didn't really work out. I either failed the units or didn't bother showing up."

Robecca gave a wave of her hand. "Ah, that's alright," she assured. "You found your passion and you flew with it. Now, look! You're the top athlete at this school."

Clawd's grin turned victorious. "Yeah, it's been fun," he said softly.

It took a minute, but Robecca's expression twitched ever-so-slightly. "You're a senior, aren't you?" she asked.

Clawd hesitated for a moment, only before he nodded. "Yup, this is it for me," he responded. "I had fun here at Monster High, but you know... we all grow up. I got myself an athletic scholarship to Darkmount University for casketball, so there's something to look forward to, I guess."

Seeing how Robecca was only a sophomore, she didn't feel the pressure of college and the like just yet. All she could was give a half smile, hoping to encourage him.

"Congratulations," she said. "Who knows? You might make big league."

"That's the dream," he laughed.

Robecca felt her iCoffin buzz, and she pulled it out. Desperate and persistent text messages from Venus and Rochelle filled her inbox - apparently, something involved Chewlian, Roux, the new girl, Jane, and a broken window had happened in their dorm room. Robecca didn't even bother to read them, she just shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked up to Clawd.

"I'll see you around," she declared, with a small wave and a hesitant smile.

She turned on her heel, and flipped on her rocket boots, about to fly out of the catacombs. However, something inside of her told her to look back, and when she did, a soft sigh escaped her. As she watched Clawd head down the steps to the SKRM maze, she couldn't help but feel her mechanical heart slightly tick. Despite being an automaton, she had feelings somewhere inside of her, due to the wonders of mad science. Robots weren't supposed to feel, but she was an exception...

...yet sometimes, she wished that her heart couldn't feel admiration like this.

A taken manster, and she was a big enough fool to think she'd ever stand a chance.

"You're just another ghoul," Robecca muttered to herself once Clawd was out of sight. "And he'll be gone. Get over it."

She whizzed off with her rocketpower, and her thoughts danced. She could only hope that perhaps prom would cheer her up...

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** YES I AM LEAVING IT OPEN FOR A SEQUEL I KNOW I'M EVIL THAT WAY_

_..._

_*ahem* So yeah. I sat down, got bored and wrote this. Whatever. I just really like Robeclawd. Blame Friday Night Frights and the obvious chemistry. Also, this is sort of canon. I don't know what to label it, really - seeing how Robecca has a crush on Cy in the Ghoulfriends series. To be honest, Cybecca makes no sense to me, anyway._

_BUT IT'S FANFICTION SO UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION BECAUSE ROBECLAWD IS OTP WOOP WOOP *waves flag*_

_By the way, if you liked this, please let me know with a review :)._


End file.
